Best Friends or What?
by TheAnyonymousBlogger
Summary: After an incident, Annabeth doesn't remember anything. She finds out she's a demigod and attends school. There she meets the handsome Percy Jackson. They become very close friends, maybe even more than that... Sorry. I'm not really good with summaries
1. Best Friends or What?

**Almost Is Never Enough**

**This is my very first fanfiction and a Percabeth one. Please forgive me for my mistakes. I do not own Percy Jackson and the other characters. Rick Riordan owns all. R&R please. And enjoy(:**

**Chapter 1- Who, What, Where, When, Why, & How?**

**Annabeth's POV**

"ANNABETH!"

I saw a satyr running towards me. My eyesight cleared up, and I noticed it was my friend, Grover. I was tired and I could feel warm blood trickling down the side of my head. That was the last thing I remembered…

I woke up to the sun shining down on me.

"Oh my Gods! You're finally awake!"

I jumped out of bed.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? And how did I get here?" , I asked.

He chuckled a bit. "You're really funny, Annabeth. It's me! Grover…remember?"

At least I knew one thing, I thought. My name was Annabeth. I repeated my questions. And he finally answered some.

"Annabeth, you're in the infirmary." He said. "You needed some healing after the…uhm…the incident."

I looked at him blankly. I was too shocked that I never realized my head was bandaged. "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" He asked.

I had a clueless look on my face for about five seconds, but decided to answer his question anyways.

"No. I don't remember a thing. I don't even know who I am. Besides my name. Annabeth…right?"

"Yeah." He said with an uneasy tone.

"So…uhm…the incident. What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said. "Anyways, lemme show you around camp."

I only knew him for a couple minutes, but I knew he was someone who could be trusted.

"So, what is this place?" I asked.

"This is a camp. It's called _Camp Half-Blood"_

"Why is it called _Camp Half-Blood?"_

"Well the Greek Gods Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, etc, sometimes have babies with mortals. The babies are called _Half-bloods _or _Demigods."_

"So everyone in this camp are _Half-bloods?"_

"Not everyone. Most of them are. Some are satyrs, centaurs, etc."

"What are satyrs and centaurs?"

"Well satyrs are people who are half human, half goat. And centaurs are people who are half human, half horse." He explained. "I'm surprised you haven't fainted or ran off yet. Most people would."

"But shouldn't this be normal? Like, don't kids learn about Greek Gods and stuff?"

"Yeah. Well, they do, but they don't even know _Half-Bloods _or even about this camp. So…can you keep this a secret?"

"Uhh..sure..no problem. But first, you have to tell me who my godly parent is."

"That's it?" Grover asked

I nodded.

"Well, you're a daughter of Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Well, that's cool. What did I inherit from her?"

" You inherited her grey eyes, and you're pretty wise. You're also good in battle combat."

"Since, I can't remember anything, can I learn how to battle again?"

"Of course you can!" Grover replied.

I shouted out with glee.

"But first, I should really show you around the whole camp. Including the cabins and the people. Let's start off with our camp director, Chiron." He suggested.

I just nodded.

I learned that chiron was also a centaur, and I even met my actual friends here at camp. Some of them included Silena, Clarisse, Chris, Beckendorf, and many more. But I apparently hung out with them more.

A few months have passed, and I was back to my normal self. The only thing missing were all my memories. I'd always ask the others what happened in the incident, but they'd never tell me. So, I just let it go.

"Grover, is there anything you need me to do?" I asked.

"Nope." He responded.

I didn't realize Grover was packing his clothes into a suitcase.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Since, it's the end of summer vacation, I need to go back to school. I've been watching over a demigod. I'm his best friend at school. His name is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, God of the seas."

"Can I come?" I pleaded.

"Uhm… only if Chiron lets you." He responded.

We quickly went to Chiron to ask if I could go.

"Please, Chiron? I've never been outside the camp before. I want to experience being with mortals."

Chiron hesitated, but he let me go anyways. Only if I bring four of my friends. I, of course brought Silena, Clarisse, Chris, and Beckendorf. Overtime, they all started going out. Silena was dating Beckendorf, and Clarisse was dating Chris . Even Grover had a girlfriend. Her name was Juniper. She was a tree nymph, but she was really nice. I always wondered when I would meet that special someone…

By the time we all finished packing, it was already dark. We headed to Manhattan. I was soo excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Is Never Enough**

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking soo long. It's just because of school and all.(It's taking over!) I'll try to update more. I'm soo stupid for making an account right when school started. But I'm gonna post anyway. I'm sorry to the people who like Luke because I made him bad in the story. Sorry! But please R&R!(= And of course, enjoy=D**

**Chapter 2: The Incident**

**Annabeth's POV**

By the time we got to New York, we were all pretty drained, so we decided to rest. Chiron made us some sleeping arrangements, which we all thanked him for. It was a small apartment, but we all managed. The girls stay in one room, and the boys stay in another. The couples gave each other goodnight kisses, and we all headed to our room. I was actually jealous of the couples. I was jealous they all had someone who loved them. Grover was actually sad since we couldn't bring Juniper along with us. I was thinking about my life and school until I fell asleep.

"_Luke please! Don't do this."_

"_Annabeth, I know you love me. Admit it."_

_He squeezes my wrist very tightly. It hurt sooo much._

"_Luke, I like you a lot. But, we've been dating only for 2 weeks. I'm not ready yet. Let go of my wrist!"_

_He let me go immediately. But instead he slapped my cheek with soo much strength that I literally fell on the ground. I hit my head on this rock, and that's when I realized we were in a cave. No. A labyrinth. I yelled in pain. And that's when I saw Grover running towards me._

"Annabeth! Wake up!"

I woke up.

"Oh my Gods! What happened?" Silena asked.

I was confused. "What _did_ happen?"

"Well, you were screaming." Clarisse said.

I was about to answer, until the boys came into the room with baseball bats. I didn't even want to know where they got them.

"What's the commission about?" They all asked in unison. "We heard someone scream!"

"Sorry to wake you up." I said. "I just had a nightmare"

They all sighed with relief.

"What about?" They all asked.

I hesitated on if I should tell them or not, but I decided to anyway.

Well, I was in it. So were you." I pointed to Grover.

"Me?" asked Grover.

"Yep" I answer. "And so was this guy named Luke."

"What happened?" Asked Beckendorf.

"H-he was hitting me." I stuttered.

"ME?!" Grover Asked

"NO!" I immediately said. "Luke was"

They all had this same expression on their faces. Their faces were all filled with worry.

"Do you guys know about this incident?" I asked. Incident…incident. That's when it hit me. "That was the incident no one wanted to tell me about, wasn't it?"

The all looked shocked.

"So, it was! I shouted. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Grover was the first one to answer. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to be traumatized. We didn't want you to remember this memory because we knew you would hurt. We didn't want to see you like that." He explained.

I just shook my head. I didn't say anything else to them except "I'm going back to sleep."

They didn't say anything else to me either. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Then the guys left the room. The girls went back to bed. I stared at the clock, and it read 4:15. I'll admit, I wasn't mad at my friends, but I was scared. Me, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena is scared. I actually thanked my friends for not telling me. I wish I didn't even find out. All I could think about was the incident…and Luke.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock. I had only slept for two hours. I couldn't sleep at all. I was tossing and turning. All I could think about what Luke and the incident. I was pretty shaken up. And I realized that was the reason my friends didn't tell me.

"Don't think about it Annabeth!" I said to myself. "It's time to start a new life."

I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. When I got there, I found all my friends there already, eating breakfast.

"Slept okay?" Grover asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

"We're really sorry that we didn't tell you about the incident." Silena said.

"I know. And it's okay. I know you guys did that to protect me."

They all grinned.

I was scared to ask, but I did anyway.

"So, uhmm…what happened to Luke?"

"By the time I got to you, he was gone. He was nowhere to be found."

A shiver ran up my spine.

"But don't worry." Grover added. "If he comes back, we'll take him down. All of us."

They all nodded. I grinned.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" They asked confused.

"For being the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Blehhkk" Clarisse said. "Don't go soft. I'm not the type to go soft."

We all laughed, and then went to get changed.

We walked to the school since it wasn't too far from where we stayed. I noticed the beautiful buildings. Someday, I would like to be an architect. The designs of the buildings were beautiful, but I think they could've done a better job.

"Annabeth?" Clarissed asked.

"Hmm?"

"We're here." Chris said.

"Sorry. I was admiring the buildings."

"Of course you were!" Beckendorf smirked.

I glared at him for a few seconds, then I notices the faces of many different people. They were probably the same age as my friends and I. They were all heading towards _GOODE HIGH SCHOOL._

C'mon. We'll be late for homeroom." Grover said.

We opened the door and looked at the hallways. It was packed with sooo many students. There were people making out and fighting. I didn't picture high school to look like this. To be honest, I didn't know if I should be excited about school or not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Is Never Enough**

**Author's Note: I changed my name. But here is another chapter for you guys. Please R&R=D Rick Riordan owns all. PS: There are some twists and turns in my story**

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

We all headed to the office first to get our schedules. Grover was told to give all of us tours. But me, being a daughter of Athena, said that I could find things on my own. I regretted saying that when I couldn't even find my own locker. Good thing I had a map of the school. I didn't want to ask anyone in the school because overtime, I became shy. I was still lost even though I had a map with me. I was soo embarrassed. I kept studying the map until I bumped into someone and dropped some of my notebooks.

"Hey! Watch where you're..."

The boy stopped talking when he saw me.

"I'm sorry" I say while bending down to get my things.

"No,no, no. It's fine." He says while also bending down.

Our eyes interlock. His sea-green eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"You have nice eyes." He says.

"What?" I ask even though I knew what he said.

"Uhh…sorry"

We both stand up.

"I'm Percy" The boy says

"Percy Jackson?" I ask.

"Yeah. How'd you.."

"My friend Grover talks about you a lot."

"Oh."

"I'm Annabeth." I begin while holding out my hand for him to shake. "Annabeth Chase."

He shakes my hand.

"You new here?" He asks.

"Yep." I say, popping the p. "I'm kind've getting lost though." I admit.

"Oh. I'll show you where you need to go."

"But, won't you be late?"

"Nahhh. It doesn't matter. If I don't help you, you'll be late too."

"Uhmm…okay. I can't find my locker."

"What's your locker number?"

"215" I answer.

"Well, you're in luck because your locker is right beside mine." He grins.

I grin also, but I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I quickly look away.

"Let's go."

Percy showed me my locker and went to homeroom. Apparently, Percy and I had all the same classes together. By the time we got to homeroom, we were five minutes late.

"Sorry we're late" I say to our teacher.

"Ahhh. You must be new here." The teacher says. "It's alright. Please take your seats"

Percy and I had to sit beside each other since the only two available desks were together. We didn't really get to talk to each other during class. By the time it was lunch, Percy invited me to sit with him. I was going to sit with Grover anyway, and I knew that he'd sit beside Percy. The rest of the gang were already there. They introduced themselves to Percy, and Percy introduced himself to them. I sat down beside Percy. Percy did have a few friends also. Their names were Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, and Jason Grace, brother to Thalia and boyfriend to Piper. Nico and Thalia wore a lot of black, so I assumed they were goth or emo. But I realized that they weren't. They just really loved the colour black. I was really quiet the whole time we ate. The only people who were talking was Grover, Percy, and the rest of the guys. The girls weren't really interested in their conversation since they were talking about cars. The girls started talking to each other. Then Percy looked at me and started talking.

"You know, you're the only person I've met with grey eyes."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"It's-well…interesting. But it isn't a bad thing. They're really pretty."

I tried to hide my face as I blushed.

"You know, you're the first person I've ever met with sea-green eyes."

"Good or bad?" He says mocking my question

I smile. "Interesting" I say mocking his words.

I glance at my watch. "Well, I better go. Class starts in 10 minutes."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Percy asks.

"No, no, no. It's alright. You're still eating."

"Uhmm...okay." He says kind of disappointed. "Well, see ya later."

I wave at him. I start to head out of the cafeteria until someone blocks my way.

"Hey, beautiful. How you doing?" The boy says.

"I'm getting ready for class." I say as I start walking towards the cafeteria doors. The boy blocks me again.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. My name is Jake Martin. What's the blondie's name?"

This guy is really getting me ticked off. And I HATE being called blondie.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm not interested"

I look over to the gang, and they're all staring at me. But Percy is just glaring at Jake. I shake my head at them, which is a sign for _"No. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." _They nod, but they're still watching me.

"Awe, c'mon. Don't be like that." Jake says.

I just roll my eyes and walk away. But he grabs my wrist, turns me around, and kisses me right on my lips. I pull away immediately, and I slap his face.

"JERK!" I yell.

I quickly try to run out of the cafeteria, until he grabs my wrist again and does the same thing. Except this time, he doesn't get to kiss me. Someone comes and punches him. I realize that it was...Percy. I can see blood trickling down the side of Jake's mouth. And then the next thing I knew, was that there was a fight right in the cafeteria. Everyone around kept yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" over and over and over again. But the gang were trying to get Percy off of Jake. Eventually Beckendorf and Chris got a hold of Jake, and Jason and Nico got a hold of Percy. Grover couldn't really help because he had his crutches. Jake got out of Beckendorf and Chris's grips and doesn't do anything else, but walks out of the cafeteria. By now, everyone was silent. Percy follows Jake. I tell my friends that I could handle the problem. They are okay with my decision.

"Just come get us if anything wrong happens. Okay?" Asked Jason.

I nodded. I followed Percy, and I hoped he didn't find Jake and start beating him up again. When I got out the cafeteria doors, I found Percy just standing in the halls. I ran up to him.

"Are you okay? He asks.

"Me? I'm fine. Are _you _okay?" I say back.

"Yes. I'm fine. But my jaw is kind of throbbing."

His jaw was bruised. But that was the only thing that was damaged. Even if he had a bruised jaw, he still looked handsome.

_Stop it Annabeth._ _Don't think like that. _I say in my head.

"Well let's go to the nurse's office and get an ice pack." I said.

He nodded.

We got the ice pack and I started to gently put it on his bruised jaw.

"Ouch!" he says.

"Sorry." I say back.

"It's alright."

"Look." I start. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asks.

"For beating up Jake."

He smiles.

"I'd do anything for a friend."

"Oh. So now, we're friends..." I say jokingly.

He chuckles. "Yes. Yes we are."

"Well, we should get back to class." I say.

He nods.

That whole day, I never saw Jake. But I'm pretty sure, this battle between him and Percy wasn't over. When school was over, I had to stay for 30 minutes with Percy because of what happened during lunch. Since Jake started it, he got detention for the rest of the month. But he wasn't allowed to stay in the same room as Percy and I. When the 30 minutes was over, I had to walk to our apartment alone since my friends went ahead of me. I was walking down the street until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Percy behind me.

"Following me now?" I jokingly ask.

He ran up to me. "Ha ha! Very funny. I'm actually going home. I live in that apartment"

"Really?" I ask. "I live there too."

"Ahhh. That's cool." He said.

The rest of the way home, we talked about ourselves. I learned that he lives with his mom and his abusive stepdad. I felt really sorry for him when I heard about how Gabe, his stepdad, would always come home drunk and would beat him up. He learned that I lived with my friends. I told him about my family, and how I don't really talk to them. Grover has told me a lot about them since I lost my memory.

We finally reached the apartment, and I was about to open the door to my apartment, but Percy cut me off.

"Uhmm...do you want to walk with me to school tomorrow?"

"Uhhh...sure. I'd like that" I said while grinning. He grinned too.

"Well..." He started. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

When I got in my apartment, I couldn't help but smile. I had this feeling in my stomach that I couldn't really describe. But it put me in a happy mood.

**Author's Note: Leo Valdez will come later in the chapters, but don't worry, he's a good guy. I'm not sure if I should add Rachel in it. I probably will. But I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed making it(=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost is Never Enough**

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for you guys. I decided to add Rachel Elizabeth Dare(a.k.a RED) in it. I don't own anything. Rick Riordan owns all characters. Please R&R(= And I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Getting to know RED and some secrets**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's the middle of October now, and so far, I like school. Ever since the first day of school, I made a lot of new friends, and I actually like them. Some of them are Piper, Thalia, Nico, and Jason. I especially like Thalia and Piper. Thalia's electric blue eyes are intriguing and I really like her toughness, while Piper is beautiful but doesn't care about makeup and all that stuff. But there's something about them-all of them- that I can't understand. I don't know what it is. But I know they all have a secret. I don't want to be rude, so I'm not going to ask them. I'm very glad I met them. Especially Percy. I definitely have strong feelings for him. I just haven't decided if their positive or negative yet. But, since Percy and I became really great friends, I guess my feelings were positive.

**oOo**

I woke up feeling great. I was excited about going to school. I especially couldn't wait to see my new friends. I guess it's because they were soo welcoming. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I realized I was the first one awake, so I made breakfast for my friends. School made me forget about the incident. But now that it's brought up, I can only think about it. But then Percy comes into my mind. The thought of him makes me smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

I turn around to see Grover.

"Oh nothing. Just school" I lied.

"Uh huh. Probably thinking about Percy." He mumbled.

"What?" I Ask.

"Oh nothing." He lies.

I wonder what makes him think that I was thinking of Percy. Even though I was. The rest of the gang wakes up and eats their breakfast. We get ready and start heading out the door, when I remembered that I was supposed to be going to school with Percy. Ever since the first day of school, Percy and I have been walking to school together.

"Uhmm..you guys go ahead. I still…uhh…gotta work on something." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Silena asks.

"Positive." I smile at them.

"Alright." Clarisse says. "I don't want to be late."

When they leave, I wait a few seconds before I get up and go over to Percy's. He usually comes to our apartment, but today he didn't. I knock on his door. A lady with brown curly hair opens the door. I realize that she must've been Percy's mom.

"Hello" She greets me with a gentle tone.

I smile at her. "Hi. Is Percy there?" I ask.

"Yes he is. Excuse me"

I guess she goes and gets Percy. But when she comes back, he's still not with her.

"He's just getting his things. He'll be here in a second." She says.

"Alright." I simply say.

"I'm Percy's mother by the way."

"Hello Mrs. Jackson. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Please. Call me Sally." She insists. "So you're the Annabeth my Percy keeps telling me about."

I try not to blush. I wonder what Percy has been telling his mom.

"I hope they're positive comments." I say.

She chuckles. "They are indeed." She says.

And as if on cue, Percy comes out.

"Hey Annabeth" He says.

"Hi. You ready?"

"Yup."

He faces his mom and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, we better go." Percy says.

"You should." Sally says. "It was nice meeting you Annabeth."

"It was great meeting you too Sally." I say back.

That was the very first time I met Percy's mom even though we've been walking to school together for over a month. Percy and I start heading to school. No one is talking, but I decide to break the silence.

"Your mom." I begin. "She's really nice."

"Yeah, she is." He says back. "I just don't get why a nice, loving mother like her is stuck with a smelly, abusive guy like Gabe." He adds.

I just nod.

"So I heard you talk about me to your mom." I say.

His cheeks turn pink. "Uhh..you heard about that?"

"Yup." I say popping the _p_.

"Uhmm… well, I told her what happened on the very first day of school."

"The Jake incident?" I ask.

"Mhmm."

"Ohhhh" I say. "Thank you again."

He grins. "No problem. Like I said, I'd do anything for a friend of mine."

I grin widely. I then realize that we're at the school.

"Well, uhmm I'll see ya later." I say to him.

"Yeah. Sure" he says back.

I look around in the hallways, not sure at what I'm looking for. I go to my locker, and remember that my locker is right next to Percy's. Now I felt stupid saying "See ya later" to him even thoughI was going to see him anyways. But when I get there, he wasn't there. I wondered where he went off too. That's when I hear a girl scream. I follow the scream, and then I see a girl with red hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She's talking to a boy with jet-black hair, but I didn't know who it was since he had his back towards me. I see his muscular arms and realize that it was Percy. I couldn't really hear what they were saying. And all of a sudden, they hug each other. When they let go of each other, Percy turns around, and they start walking towards me. I notice a big grin on Percy's face. I run to homeroom so they wouldn't see me. I didn't know why, but I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I couldn't describe it.

"_You're jealous" _A voice in my head says.

Why would I be jealous? It's not like I like Percy or anything. I might just be jealous of him hanging out with her because we did become great friends. I probably just didn't like sharing him as a friend. I wonder why she screamed. But then my thoughts get interrupted when Percy and the red haired girl walks into the room.

"Hey." He greets me.

"Hi." I say with a fake smile on my face.

Then the red headed girl clears her throat.

"Oh right." Percy says. "Annabeth, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And Rachel, this is Annabeth.

"Hi." We both say.

"Uhmm.." Percy starts. "Rachel and I were best friends ever since the second grade, but she had to leave for sixth grade. And now she moved back and is going to be attending Goode again."

"That's great." I say.

_Great._ _Rachel and Percy are going to be together a lot now. _I think to myself. Then a bunch of kids start filing in and the bell rings. That's probably why she screamed. Rachel was soo exstatic to see Percy again.

The classes go by pretty quickly. Soon it was lunchtime. I spot the gang, but I don't see Percy with them. I sit down beside Piper.

"Where's Percy?" I whisper so she's the only one who hears.

"I think he's with Rachel" She says.

"Ohhhh" I simply say back.

"Why?" She asks. "You jealous?"

"What? Why would I be jealous?" I ask her.

"Just kidding." She says.

Then I see Percy walking and laughing with Rachel. Okay. I admit. I guess I'm jealous. Just seeing him with her makes me want to punch her. But Rachel seems okay. She doesn't seem mean or anything. I was waiting for them to sit with us, but they don't. They sit together at a different table. My heart sinks.

"_Why isn't he sitting with us?" _I think to myself.

"Why aren't they sitting with us?" Jason asks.

I guess he noticed Percy and Rachel too.

"Percy probably wants some time alone with his girlfriend." Nico jokes.

Everyone bursts into laughter, while Piper and I just sit there quietly. My stomach twists.

"Guys quit it. It's not funny. They're not even together or anything." Piper says.

"Oh, c'mon. You know they've been crushing on each other ever since they met. Percy's heart was broken when he found out she was leaving before." Nico says.

"Still. It's not funny" Piper says.

This is why I loved Piper.

I stood up.

"Annabeth? Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"I'm not really feeling well." I lied. "I guess I'll skip lunch."

And with that, I leave the cafeteria. I stand in the middle of the hallway not knowing what to do. Little did I know, Piper followed me.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know you're lying." She says. "Is it about Percy?"

"Why would you-" I get cut off by her.

"I know you have feelings for him. But I promise I won't tell anyone."

I stare at her for couple of seconds, before she starts to talk again.

"Annabeth, don't deny it."

"Okay, okay, okay. I guess I have a little crush on Percy."

"Really? I knew it." She says back.

"But promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." She says.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"Mmmm...I have a confession. But you cannot tell anyone. As in anyone. You're the first person I ever met that I know I could trust. You probaby won't believe me though." She says.

"I promise to the Gods I won't tell anyone."

"Gods?" She asks.

I panic. "Sorry. I meant God"

"Okay...Well...I. Am. A. Daughter. Of. Aphrodite."

My jaw drops. "OH MY GODS! I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING."

"You believe me?" She asks shocked.

"Well...uhmm...I am a daughter of Athena." I say back.

"I knew there was something about you and your friends. Are they all demigods too?"

I nod. "But Grover is a satyr."

"Wait!" I say. "What about Jason, Thalia, and Nico?"

"Well, Jason and Thalia are both children of Zeus, and Nico is a son of Hades."

"You mean two of the big three have demigod children?" I ask obviously shocked.

She nods.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, we all know Percy is a demigod, but we just don't know who his Godly parent is. We're supposed to protect him."

"Well, my friends are here to protect him too. By the way, Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite as well. Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, Beckendorf is a son of Hephaestus, and Chris is a son of Hermes."

"Ahhh. I see. Well, we should probably tell the gang our discoveries."

"I agree. Let's go."

We go back to the cafeteria, and I notice that Percy and Rachel are still sitting by themselves talking. Piper probably notices that I'm staring at them because she says...

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it."

"Okay." I put the best fake smile I could pull off and go to the gang.

"You guys cannot believe what we just discovered!" Piper says.

"What? What is it?" Silena asks.

"We're all demigods." I say soo quietly that only our table can here.

They all have strange faces on their faces.

"Guys" I say looking at Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse, Grover, and Chris. "Meet Nico, son of Hades, Thalia and Jason, children of Zeus, and Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

Silena gasps and we all look at her.

"Sorry." She simply says.

"And guys" Piper saying looking at Nico, Thalia, and Jason. "Meet Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, also known as my sister, Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, Chris, son of Hermes, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Grover, a satyr, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Wow." Was all that the gang could say.

"I knew there was something about you guys." Grover says. "I'm just surprised that I never realized you guys were demigods."

We all laugh. I was happy that I got to meet such great friends like them, but now I'm even happier that I found out they were demigods like me.

For the rest of the day, I never got to talk to Percy. I was kind of mad that he forgot about me. At least that's what it feels like. He was with Rachel for the whole day. I admit. I was sad for the whole day. All my smiles that day, were all fake. But I could never stay mad at Percy, because I actually liked him. Oh, how I wish he liked me back...

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel really sad for Annabeth, but not to worry. Percabeth will come later. Thanks to the people who R&R. But please, R&R more. Til next time...goodbye. LOL. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Will be posting it up soon. The next few chapters will be very interesting...I think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost Is Never Enough**

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I'm really getting excited about writing this fanfic. I wrote this today during French. LOL. I don't own anything. Rick Riordan owns all characters. Enjoy(=**

**Chapter 5: Girls, Guys, and Invitations.**

**Annabeth's POV**

For the whole week, I haven't talked to Percy. I guess he forgot about me. At least that's what it seems like. I admit. I missed Percy. I never get to walk with him to school anymore. When I'd knock on his door, his mom would say he walked to school with someone else. I figured it was Rachel. I was mad at Percy. How could he just forget about me I sometimes want to confront Percy, but what do I say?

_Hey Percy, why don't you ditch the red head and hang out with me?_

Yeah. I don't think so. I'm not that mean. And Rachel doesn't even seem mean. She actually seems pretty nice. Piper has been comforting me. And by the end of the week, the rest of the girls in the gang found out I liked Percy. They found out all on their own. When they confronted me about it, I just couldn't deny it. Clarisse didn't really care. But they all comforted me. Even Clarisse. Which was kind of weird since-well- she's Clarisse? She doesn't go soft. Even the guys noticed Percy was hanging out with Rachel more than us. Every time they asked him if he wanted to hang out with them, he'd pass. I guessed he would be hanging out with Rachel. And, well, I was right.

**oOo**

I was walking in the halls until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I didn't see you" I say.

"No. It's alright" The boy says back.

I then notice it was Scott Montgomery. I found out Scott had been crushing on me ever since the first day of school. He was handsome and all with his brown hair and brown eyes, but I just didn't like him like that. I guess he just noticed that it was me who bumped him because he said…

"Oh. Annabeth!" He grins widely.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. Uhmm….I gotta go. See ya later" He then storms off.

"Uh..yeah." I say to no one.

I head to the cafeteria. I head to the gang. As usual, Percy is sitting beside Rachel. I start eating my food, until I hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see Scott standing on one of the tables. Everyone is staring at me. Which makes me kind of uncomfortable.

"Annabeth Chase" He begins. "Will you please be my date to the Halloween dance?"

Everybody in the cafeteria gasps. I look at my friends.

"You're on your own" Clarisse says.

I panic. But then again, I don't Percy would ask me to go to the dance with him or anything. Oh, what the heck. I face Scott, and them I grin widely.

"I'd be honoured"

Everyone in the cafeteria cheers. Scott come down from the table and gives me a bouquet of red roses. He kissed me on my cheek. I smile. He's nice and all, but I don't like him that way.

"Thank you" I say to him.

"No. Thank you." He says back.

I look at Percy, and I see him glaring at Scott. But when he sees me staring at him, he starts talking to Rachel again. That hurt me. That means he really doesn't like me the way I like him. I sat back down at my table wondering why Percy was glaring at Scott. My thoughts get interrupted by Nico.

"Ooooh. Looks like Annabeth got herself a boyfriend." All the guys chuckle.

"Shut up" The girls all say.

"Shut up Death Breath" Thalia says.

I just simply roll my eyes. The rest of the classes go by slowly, but soon enough, classes were over. I walk home with the gang. The girls keep asking me if I liked Scott, and I keep telling them no.

"Annabeth, wait up!" We turn around to see Percy trying to catch up with us.

"We'll wait for you at the apartment." Silena says.

They're really mad that Percy doesn't even have time for hanging out with us anymore.

Percy catches up to me.

"Hey Wisegirl." He says.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Wisegirl?"

"Well, you're wise and you're a girl." He says

"Well…you're such a Seaweed Brain." I say back to him.

"Seaween Brain?"

I nod. "Well, you like being by the water and you're not that bright some times."

"Hurtful" He says sarcastically.

We both chuckle.

"So…what's up?" I ask him.

"Uhh…So I heard you're going with Scott to the dance." He says.

"Yup. Why?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I was thinking of asking you to be my date to the Halloween dance."

I try my best not to smile.

"But as best friends." He adds.

I stop walking. "Are you sure we're best friends?" I ask him.

"Of course. Why would you think we aren't?"

"Well, it's just" I begin. "You've been hanging out with Rachel a lot this week."

"I have?" He asks shocked.

"Oblivious guys." I say to myself.

And then he shakes his head. "Pshhh. Not even."

"Are you serious? Yes you have"

"Not even."

I was getting angry.

"Yes you have! We don't even get to walk to school together anymore."

He becomes silent.

A few seconds later, he begins to talk.

"That was only because she comes to my apartment without even telling me she was coming over." He says defensively.

"Yeah. Well you didn't even bother telling me you walked to school with someone else. You don't even have time to hang out with us anymore."

"Well, what do you expect? You guys can't have me all the time."

"Are you serious? You're unbelievable." I say.

"Me? You're unbelievable! I'm just trying to catch up with my best friend."

"And this is why I asked if he were _really_ best friends."

"Ugh…Annabeth…" He gets cut off by Rachel.

"Hey Percy" She says.

"I rest my case." I say while turning around and walk to the apartment alone.

"Annabeth" I hear from a far away. It was Percy. I just kept walking away. I have tears in my eyes. It feels like I really lost my best friend. Or whatever we were.

When I get in the apartment, I see the girls sitting on the couch. They notice my tears and ask me if I was okay.

"Im fine" I lie and run to my room.

I guess Silena called Thalia and Piper because I hear them both knocking on the door.

"Annie, open the door" Thalia says.

"Yeah. C'mon Annabeth. You can talk to us." Piper says.

I finally give in and let the four girls in the room. I tell them everything, and Thalia becomes angry.

"Even though he's my cousin, I will literally beat him up." She says.

We all chuckle at her.

"Do I have a right to be mad at him?" I ask.

"Yes!" They all say in unison.

"He ditched you for Rachel. He ditched all of us" Clarisse said.

"I guess so."

We become silent for a while, but Silena decides to break it.

"So, what are you wearing for the dance?" She asks me.

"Nothing yet. Scott said we should be prince and princess though."

Silena squeals. "EEEE! We should go shopping."

Everyone sighs.

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun. We could go watch a movie and go for ice cream afterwards."

We all hesitate, but then agree.

We went shopping for an hour, and I ended up getting this pretty grey dress that Silena picked out. We watched a movie called _The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. _It was surprisingly a really great movie. And as planned, we got ice cream afterwards. Being with the girls made me forget about the little episode I had with Percy. I was soo glad to meet them. And since it was a Friday, we all agreed that the girls have a sleepover at Piper's and the guys sleepover at Nico's. Piper's house was huge! But I guess it was because her dad, Tristan Mclean, was a famous actor. I actually had fun. We played truth or dare, painted our nails, played dressup, had makeovers, etc. You know. The usual things girls do at sleepovers. We watched another movie that we girls would all like. We watched a movie called _Bridesmaids. _We were laughing the whole time. It was quite a day. We tried pulling off all nighters, but we just didn't succeed. It was probably 6 in the morning by the time I fell asleep. I stayed up for an hour just thinking about the _episode. _I literally seemed super dramatic. I was just looking out the window thinking about Percy. I don't get him at all. Does he like Rachel or not? Why does it seem like I just lost by best friend? So many questions that need to be answered. But by who? Percy obviously. But I just can't talk to him right now. Oh, why does love have to be soo cruel?

**Author's Note: So, yeah. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that the ending was kind of boring. It bored me. And this chapter was pretty short. I'll make it up to you guys though. But I am definitely sure there will be a lot of Percabeth moments in the next few chapters. By the way, who watched **_**The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones?**_ **I haven't yet, but I did read the book. The book was amazing. I am trying to read the rest of the series. I can't wait to see the movie. And who watched **_**Bridesmaids? **_**It was hilarious. But it isn't that appropriate for kids. I guess. That's pretty much it. Til next time... Goodbye. *wave**


End file.
